Follow your dreams
by bonnie lily-flower
Summary: PAUSIERT! "Wäre ich nicht die Neue aus Frankreich, hätte er mich nie bemerkt, hätte er mich nie um ein Date gefragt und ich wäre nicht – so ein Quatsch! Ich war nicht verliebt, und schon gar nicht in Sirius Black!"
1. Kapitel 1

**Summary:** Wäre ich nicht die _Neue aus Frankreich_, hätte er mich nie bemerkt, hätte er mich nie um ein Date gefragt und ich wäre nicht – so ein Quatsch! Ich war nicht verliebt, und schon gar nicht in Sirius Black!

**Disclaimer:** Das Harry Potter – Universum ist Eigentum von J. K. Rowling, es liegen keinerlei Rechte bei mir und ich beabsichtige nicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen. Mir gehören nur der Plot, Jeanne Leblanc, und einige unbedeutende Nebencharaktere.

--

Follow your dreams

Kapitel 1

--

So langsam fühlte ich mich unwohl in meiner Haut. Alle starrten mich an.

Konnte Professor Dumbledore sich nicht ein bisschen beeilen?

Ich sah mich in der Halle um. Alles hier war anders als in Beauxbatons...

Wie es schien gab es hier nicht wenige gutaussehende Jungs.

-Beauxbatons war eine reine Mädchenschule, die Jungenschule war nebenan. Wir hatten uns also nur nach dem Unterricht mit den Jungs treffen können.-

Vier Jungs am rot-goldenen' Tisch –vermutlich der Gryffindortisch- hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und schienen sich über irgendetwas Wichtiges zu unterhalten.

Dann sahen sie auf. Einer von ihnen hatte wunderschöne graue Augen, die hinter seinem schwarzen, mittellangen Haar hervorblitzten.

Ich hoffte sehr ihn näher kennenzulernen.

Endlich hatte Professor Dumbledore seine Rede beendet und eine Lehrerin kam mit einem alten Hut an.

Was sollte ich denn damit? Verzaubern?

Die Vorstellung, vor allen Schülern etwas vorzuführen, machte mich nervös.

„Setzen sie den Hut auf, Miss Leblanc", forderte sie mich leise auf.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf: Ich musste nur den Hut aufsetzen.

Zögernd nahm ich ihn in die Hand.

Der Hut war viel zu groß und er rutschte mir bis über die Augen, sodass ich nichts mehr sah.  
Ich hörte auch nichts von dem mehr von dem, was in der Halle vor sich ging.

Plötzlich hörte ich eine piepsige Stimme in meinem Ohr:

„Das kommt nicht allzu häufig vor, dass ich einen älteren Schüler oder eine ältere Schülerin einteilen muss. Aber bei dir fällt es mir leicht. Du scheinst einiges im Kopf zu haben und mutig zu sein. Du passt sehr gut nach GRYFFINDOR!"

Erleichtert gab ich Professor McGonagall den Hut zurück und lief auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Strahlend setzte ich mich neben ein Mädchen in meinem Alter, dann begann die Auswahl der Erstklässler.

--

„Ich bin Lily Evans", stellte sich das Mädchen neben mir vor. „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor, wenn du Fragen hast, Jeanne-Cathérine, kannst du immer zu mir kommen.", sagte das Mädchen neben mir und schob sich eine Gabel Bratkartoffeln in den Mund.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich verstand, was sie meinte.

Mein Englisch war ziemlich schlecht, dafür, dass meine Mutter doch von hier stammte und auch auf Hogwarts gewesen war. Irgendwie schaffte ich es aber trotzdem Lily wenigstens zu sagen, dass sie mich einfach nur Jeanne nennen sollte.

„Ok", antwortete sie mir grinsend.

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich es ihr völlig falsch gesagt, aber anscheinend hatte sie es verstanden. Das war die Hauptsache...

„Das hier", sie zeigte auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen neben sich, „ist übrigens meine Freundin Alice Christy."

Das hatte ich auf Anhieb verstanden, wow.

Ich wollte es aber nicht riskieren noch einen grottenschlechten englischen Satz zu sagen, deswegen lächelte ich sie nur freundlich an.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Jeanne", sagte sie, auch lächelnd.

„Wir gehen, wie du auch, in die 6. Klasse", erzählte Lily, „Gefällt dir Hogwarts?"

Ich überlegte fieberhaft, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

„Ja, serr schön", sagte ich schließlich.

Daraufhin fragte Lily mich nichts mehr und darüber war ich froh. Es war verdammt anstrengend immer zu versuchen sie zu verstehen und dann auch noch zu antworten.

Ich schaufelte mir noch mal eine Portion Kartoffeln und ein Hähnchenschlegel auf den Teller, das Essen hier war einfach zu lecker.

Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren stand Professor Dumbledore auf und es wurde still in der Halle.

„Jetzt, da wir alle zur Genüge gegessen und getrunken haben, nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn.

Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Einigen der älteren Schüler möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern.

Mr Filch, der Hausmeister, hat mich außerdem gebeten euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf.

Die Quidditch-Auswahl..."

Ich verstand kaum ein Wort von seiner Rede, nur wenige einzelne, aber erst recht nicht den Sinn. Außerdem war ich viel zu müde, um weiter zuzuhören und irgendwann versuchte ich auch gar nicht mehr etwas zu verstehen. Ich hoffte einfach, dass, falls es wichtig war, Lily oder Alice es mir noch einmal erklären würden.

Es ist unvorstellbar wie anstrengend es ist einen ganzen Tag von Leuten umgeben zu sein, die nicht die nicht Französisch, sondern Englisch sprechen...

Ich schreckte auf, als plötzlich alle Schüler zu singen begannen.

Vermutlich war es eine Art Schulhymne, aber ohne Melodie, denn alle sangen kreuz und quer.

Als schließlich alle geendet hatten, begannen sie aufzustehen und aus der Halle zu strömen.

Ich schaffte es nicht mit Lily Schritt zu halten, doch zum Glück war Alice noch neben mir.

„Lily muss sich um die Erstklässler kümmern. Komm, ich zeig dir den Weg", sagte sie. Sie ging zielstrebig voran und führte mich durch die Schülermassen.

Hogwarts war riesig und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mich hier schnell zurecht finden würde. Ständig änderten die Treppen ihre Richtung und es gab zu viele Flure, die für mich alle gleich aussahen.

„Achtung, das hier ist eine Trickstufe", warnte mich Alice. „Nicht drauf treten, darin versackst du und es ist schwer wieder rauszukommen. Es gibt noch mehr von denen, bei Gelegenheit zeig ich sie dir. Aber pass immer auf wo du hintrittst."

„Isch verstehe nischt..."

„Oh" Alice schien zu überlegen, wie sie es mir am Besten erklären konnte.

„Also, diese Stufe", begann sie und zeigte auf die Treppenstufe vor ihr, „ist gefährlich."

‚Äh, warum?'

„Du darfst nicht auf sie treten", sagte sie langsam.

„Du versackst sonst in ihr" Sie versuchte mir das, was sie gesagt hatte auch noch mit Händen und Füßen zu zeigen, dabei kam sie jedoch aus dem Gleichgewicht. Zwar wollte sie sich mit der Hand abfangen, doch anstatt auf der Stufe zu landen, versackte sie darin.

Es sah einfach urkomisch aus, wie Alice versuchte ihren Arm wieder herauszuziehen.

Ich konnte mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.

„Das. Ist. Nicht. Witzig", fauchte sie, während sie immer noch verzweifelt an ihrem Arm zog.

„Tschuldigung", sagte ich, immer noch glucksend.

Sie sah mich wütend an.

Irgendwie tat mir Alice Leid, wie sie so hilflos, wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken dalag.

Schließlich hielt ich ihr meine Hand hin und gemeinsam schafften wir es ihren Arm aus der Stufe zu ziehen. Schweigend gingen wir wieder weiter.

Alice schien noch immer sauer auf mich zu sein. Aber einen Vorteil hatte ihre Aktion:  
Ich wusste jetzt was sie gemeint hatte und würde ganz bestimmt nicht so doof sein und es ihr nachmachen. Das hoffte ich zumindest.

Nach einer Weile blieben wir vor einem Porträt einer ziemlich dicken Frau stehen.

„Wir sind da", brach Alice das Schweigen. „Das ist das Porträt der fetten Dame. Dahinter liegt unser Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Passwort lautet: Hippogreif."

Das Porträt schwang zur Seite und gab ein Loch frei. Alice ließ mich vor ihr durch.

Sprachlos blieb ich stehen.

„C' magnifique", flüsterte ich.

Und das war es wirklich. Der Gemeinschaftsraum sah einfach super gemütlich aus. Das Rot und Gold, die Sessel und das prasselnde Kaminfeuer... Ich kam aus dem Staunen fast nicht mehr heraus. Der Gemeinschaftsraum in Beauxbatons war nicht halb so schön gewesen.

Alice grinste.

„Komm ich zeig dir unseren Schlafsaal, du willst bestimmt deine Sachen auspacken."

Ich folgte ihr die Treppe hoch. Hinter einer der Türen war der Schlafsaal. Er war in den gleichen Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten wie der Gemeinschaftsraum und war auch sehr schön.

„Das da hinten wird wohl dein Bett sein. Da ist auch dein Koffer, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Lilys Bett ist das, und da ist meins", sie zeigte auf die Betten daneben.

„Ach ja, und das ist dein Schrankteil. Da kannst du deine ganzen Klamotten reinräumen und wenn es reicht, hast du auch noch ein Fach für deine Schulsachen."

Ich machte mich sofort daran, meinen Koffer auszuräumen und alles in den Schrank zu stapeln.

Als ich auch meine Schulbücher verstaut hatte, war er rappelvoll.

Ich war erleichtert und wollte mich gerade umziehen, doch auf einmal ein Mädchen in den Schlafsaal stürmte.

„Ihrmüsstunbedingtrunterkommen imGemeinschaftsraumsteigteinetolleParty." Damit war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

‚Party?', das war das Einzige, was ich verstanden hatte. Neugierig und verwirrt zugleich sah ich Alice an.

„Schauen wir mal nach Lily, sie muss noch irgendwo da unten sein...", sagte sie.

Obwohl ich eigentlich wirklich viel zu müde war, folgte ich ihr. Wenn da irgendwo eine Party stieg, wollte ich sie nicht verpassen, da war es egal, ob ich müde war.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum war die Hölle los. Aus einer Ecke dröhnte laut Musik und viele tanzten begeistert. Alice hatte Lily irgendwo entdeckt und so quetschten wir uns durch die Menge. Lily gehörte zu den wenigen, die nicht tanzten.

„Die Rumtreiber haben Butterbier und so ein Zeug angeschafft, ich frage mich wie die da so einfach rankommen...", sagte sie mit nicht allzu begeisterter Miene.

Kaum, dass sie das gesagt hatte tauchte aus der Menge ein Junge auf. Aber das war nicht irgendein Junge, das war der, der mir schon in der großen Halle aufgefallen war.

„Hey Evans", sprach er Lily sofort an. Lilys Kopf fuhr herum.

„Warum denn so wütend?" Er grinste sie an.

Er sah soo süß aus...

Aber ich schloss nach Lilys Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie absolut nicht begeistert war. Als sie gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte, kam noch ein weiterer Junge aus der Menge. Er hatte abstehende, schwarze Haare und trug eine Brille.

„Hey Lily, wie geht's? Wie waren deine Ferien, was hast du so alles gemacht?", fragte er sie sofort.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Potter. Hau ab!", sagte sie wütend. „Ach, und nimm Black gleich mit."

„Also wirklich, wie unhöflich von dir", meinte der Junge, den Lily ‚Black' genannt hatte, grinsend.

Plötzlich wandte er sich mir zu:  
„Sie ist nicht immer so, sie ist nur etwas schlecht gelaunt."

„Pff, woher das wohl kommt...", erwiderte Lily spöttisch.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Lily die beiden nicht leiden konnte.

„Du musst die Neue aus Frankreich sein", fuhr ‚Black' unbeirrt fort.

„Ich bin Sirius Black und das ist mein Freund James Potter."

James? Konnte das wirklich James sein?

Aber Sirius lenkte mich von meinen Gedanken ab, indem er mir die Hand reichte. Ich ergriff sie ohne zu zögern, doch das war ein Fehler.

Zu spät bemerkte ich den Zug, der von ihr ausging, und flog ihm in die Arme.

„Hoppla", sagte er und grinste breit.

Ich musste mich schwer zurückhalten, um ihn nicht anzufahren.

„James, sag bitte deinem Freund, dass er mal lernen sollte sisch su bene'men", sagte ich.

Ich kannte James noch von früher, als ich noch in England gelebt hatte. Das war zwar schon zehn Jahre her, aber ich hoffte, dass er mich wiedererkannte, oder sich zumindest an mich erinnerte.

Die anderen starrten mich erstaunt an. Am meisten amüsierte mich Sirius' Blick, denn der war wirklich zum totlachen. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Kinlade war heruntergeklappt und er starrte abwechselnd mich und James an. Auch James sah erst ziemlich überrascht aus, doch dann breitete sich ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus.

„Jeanne!", sagte er erfreut und umarmte mich.

„James!", sagte ich in dem gleichen Ton, nur etwas übertriebener.  
„Dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehe", meinte er erstaunt und ich grinste breit.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert", fügte er hinzu.

Ich brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

Das war der Witz des Tages. So eine dämliche Aussage hätte auch nur James hinbekommen können. Ich sollte mich nicht verändert haben? James du Trottel, wir waren als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen hatten beide 9 Jahre alt. Wenn sich nichts geändert hätte, dann würden wir immer noch mit Melinda im Sandkasten sitzen und Burgen bauen, bis unsere Eltern kämen, um uns zu holen.

Ich bekam vor Lachen fast keine Luft mehr.

„Naja", versuchte James sich herauszureden, „ich meine..."

„James, du bist wirklisch unmöglisch", sagte ich zwischen zwei Lachern. James fiel nun auch mit ein. Es fiel mir auf einmal nur noch halb so schwer Englisch zu reden, jetzt, wo ich mit James sprach.

Die anderen starrten uns immer noch an.

„Oh, äh...", fing James an als er das bemerkte. „Wir kennen uns noch von früher... Unsere Eltern waren befreundet und wir haben immer zusammen gespielt..."

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius dazwischen, er schien gerade seine Stimme zurückgefunden zu haben. Doch er erntete daraufhin nur ein paar böse Blicke von James, Lily und Alice.

„Jeanne ist dann weggezogen, nach Frankreich, als wir acht..."

„Neun", unterbrach ich James.

Er nickte zustimmend. „Als wir neun Jahre alt waren. Seitdem haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen."

Die anderen nickten verstehend.

Dann sagte Lily mit einer honigsüßen Stimme und dem dementsprechenden Lächeln: „Wollt ihr euch nicht um eure anderen ‚Gäste' kümmern?"

„Och, die beschäftigen sich eigentlich ganz gut selbst", erwiderte Sirius ihr, nachdem er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen hatte lassen. Der Blick, der ihn deswegen traf war, als würde Lily ihn mit tausend giftigen Pfeilen abschießen, doch er lächelte einfach nur unverschämt.

Anscheinend hatten die beiden trotzdem beschlossen nicht länger bei uns zu bleiben.

„Ciao, Lily, Alice, Jeanne", sagte James.

„Man sieht sich." Sirius zwinkerte in meine Richtung.

Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Nur weil er gut aussah, ja, ich musste zugeben er sah leider wirklich gut aus... nur deswegen meinte er ich würde auf ihn stehen? Ganz sicher nicht. Dieser Macho hatte eine Abreibung verdient, sein Ego war viel zu groß. Mal schauen, was sich da machen ließ...

* * *

AN: Ich freue mich sehr über Rückmeldungen, egal ob Lob oder Kritik.


	2. Kapitel 2

Dickes Dankeschön an meine liebe Betaleserin, die mir als Einzige ein Review geschrieben hat. =)

Bitte Leute, schreibt mir Reviews! Egal ob Lob oder Kritik, irgendwas ist besser als nichts.  
Gefällt euch die Story? Was findet ihr gut, was nicht?  
Ich würde mich über jeden noch so kleinen Kommentar freuen =)

Lily-Flower

------------------------------

Follow your dreams

Kapitel 2

------------------------------

„Vivianne Dupont, vom Zaubereiministerium", stellte sich die Frau vor.

Sie war völlig schwarz gekleidet, wie jemand vom Bestattungsunternehmen und ihre Haare waren in einem festen Knoten nach hinten gesteckt. Sie lächelte und sah sich um.

„Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", schlug sie vor.

„Natürlich", antwortete Michelle und wies in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Ich folgte den beiden und setzte mich neben meine Schwester auf das Sofa.

Die Frau hatte sich auf den Sessel gesetzt.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich ihnen beiden etwas sagen muss", begann Mme Dupont.

„Es geht um ihren Vater... Wie sie wissen war er im Auftrag des Ministeriums unterwegs..."

Ich sah wie Michelle neben mir bleich wurde.

Was war passiert? Warum war sie informiert und ich nicht?

Die Stille war unerträglich.

„Es tut mir Leid...", setzte die Frau wieder an.

Sie schluckte schwer, dann sprach sie es aus.

Ihre Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern:

„Ihr Vater... ist tot"

Ich begann zu fallen...

tiefer, immer tiefer...

schneller...

Tiefe Schwärze umgab mich und raubte mir den Atem.

Ich bekam kaum noch Luft – etwas schnürte mir die Brust zusammen.

Immer fester.

Es tat weh.

Ich fiel immer weiter.

Dann begann ich mich zu wehren.

Ich versuchte mich von dem Druck zu befreien.

Doch es half nichts.

Ich schrie.

Mit einem Schlag saß ich senkrecht im Bett.

Mein Pyjama war nass geschwitzt und kalter Schweiß mir lief die Stirn herunter.

Ich atmete tief ein... und wieder aus.

Zitternd saß ich da.

Wenn doch nur endlich diese Träume aufhören würden! Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken daran zu vertreiben, doch es klappte leider nicht so gut wie es sollte.

Schließlich versuchte ich aufzustehen.

Nur mühsam schaffte ich es meine Beine zu auf den Boden zu stellen. Doch als ich stand waren meine Beine so wackelig, dass ich sofort wieder auf dem Bett landete.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich erneut die Kraft hatte aufzustehen.

Diesmal konnte ich mich auf den Beinen halten.

Langsam ging ich zum Bad, mich immer an meinem Bett oder anderen Dingen festhaltend.

Geschafft.

Ich stützte mich auf dem Waschbecken ab und sah in den Spiegel.

Erschrocken zuckte ich zurück.

Ich war weiß im Gesicht, meine Haare klebten an meinem Kopf und meine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Ich sah mehr tot als lebendig aus.

Kurz entschlossen duschte ich erst einmal.

Danach sah ich wieder halbwegs lebendig aus.

Ich ließ warme Luft aus meinen Zauberstab strömen, um meine Haare zu trocknen.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass es erst 6 Uhr war, aber ich konnte jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. So ging ich aus dem Schlafsaal die Treppe herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das Feuer vom Abend davor war ausgegangen, also entzündete ich es mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes neu. Sofort begann es wieder gemütlich vor sich hin zu prasseln.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf einem der weichen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen, schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme.

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf.

Wo war ich hier?

„Jeanne?"

Erst als ich das Mädchen sah, das mich angesprochen hatte, fiel es mir wieder ein.

Rotes Haar, grüne Augen: eindeutig Lily.

Das hieß, dass ich auf Hogwarts war. Und ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Ich musste wohl doch eingeschlafen sein.

Zum Glück hatten mich diesmal die Träume verschont.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Nicht daran denken!

„Jeanne, alles ok?"

„Jaja", beruhigte ich sie.

„Warum bist du hier unten?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Isch konnte nischt schlafen"

„Dafür hast du aber jetzt geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier." Sie grinste.

Murmeltier? Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Komm, lass uns in die große Halle frühstücken gehen."

Als sie das Essen erwähnte, merkte ich auch wie mein Magen grummelte und ich folgte ihr und Alice durch das Gewirr von Treppen und Gängen.

Die große Halle war relativ leer, es saßen nur vereinzelt ein paar Schüler an den Haustischen.

Zu meiner Verwunderung gingen Lily und Alice nicht auf den Gryffindortisch zu, sondern auf den von Ravenclaw.

Zuerst zögerte ich, doch am Gryffindortisch war sowieso niemand (Diese Schlafmützen!), also folgte ich den beiden.

Den Beiden kamen zwei Mädchen entgegen, die von Alice und Lily herzlich umarmt wurden.

„ Das ist Jeanne, die Neue aus Frankreich", stellte Lily mich den Zweien vor.

„Hallo Jeanne", sagte die eine sofort und umarmte mich freundschaftlich.

Sie war blond, hatte schulterlanges, gelocktes Haar und ein rundes, freundliches Gesicht.

„Ich bin Cathrin Shipley, aber alle nennen mich Cathy oder Cat."

Sie war mir sofort sympathisch und ich lächelte zurück.

Die Zweite war deutlich größer und auch etwas schlanker als Cathrin. Ihr braunes Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten und sie strahlte mich mit rehbraunen Augen an.

„Ich bin Laurie White", stellte sie sich vor und umarmte mich, wie Cathrin auch.

„Freut misch."

Dann unterhielten sich Lily, Alice, Laurie und Cathrin noch, soweit ich verstand, über die Sommerferien.

Ich schnappte Wörter wie „Mallorca... Strand... supersüße Jungs..." oder „Thailand...heiß..." auf.

Ich beneidete die vier um ihre schönen Sommerferien, denn meine waren leider nicht so toll gewesen...

-Denk an was anderes, Jeanne!-

Die große Halle füllte sich langsam und ich ging mit Lily und Alice zum Gryffindortisch.

James war noch nirgendwo zu sehen, aber das wunderte mich nicht. Er war schon immer ein Langschläfer gewesen.

Während dem Essen teilte eine Lehrerin die Stundenpläne aus.

Kaum hatten Lily, Alice und ich unsere in der Hand, stöhnte schon jemand neben mir auf.

„Oh, nein... Nicht Wahrsagen gleich in der ersten Stunde!"

Es war Alice.

„Ich versteh dich nicht. Warum hast du immer noch Wahrsagen? Ich hätte es schon längst abgewählt", sagte Lily.

„Wie denn?", fragte Alice verzweifelt.

„Du hättest in den ZAGs bei Wahrsagen durchfallen können", meinte Lily belustigt.

„Na danke, da überstehe ich lieber die paar Stunden Wahrsagen."

Alice setzte ein Schmollgesicht auf und jetzt musste Lily endgültig lachen.

Ein Blick auf meinen Stundenplan sagte mir, dass ich in der ersten Stunde heute Wahrsagen hatte, also wie Alice.

„Isch ‚abe auch Wa'rsagen", teilte ich Alice mit.

„Super!" Jetzt lächelte sie wieder. „Dann wird Wahrsagen vielleicht nicht ganz so furchtbar langweilig."

Alice und ich stiegen schnaufend die Treppe zum Nordturm hinauf. In wenigen Minuten würde Wahrsagen beginnen.

Wir waren spät dran, weil Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, mich noch hatte sprechen wollen. Es ging um meinen Stundenplan.

Sie hatte mir einen ewigen Vortrag über die einzelnen Fächer gehalten, dabei hatte ich wieder einmal kaum die Hälfte verstanden.

Schließlich hatte sie gesagt, dass ich mir in den ersten zwei Wochen einfach die verschiedenen Fächer anschauen sollte, dann sollte ich ihr mitteilen, welche davon ich weiterhin belegen würde.

Alice hatte auf mich gewartet, da sie mir den Weg zeigen wollte.

Das war echt nett von ihr.

Endlich hatten wir das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Doch es war nirgends auch nur irgendjemand zu sehen. Es hing einzig und allein eine Strickleiter von der Decke herunter.

Alice bedeutete mir, dass wir dort hoch mussten und ließ mich vor. Also kletterte ich vor ihr hoch und stieg durch das runde Loch in der Decke.

Auf einmal war ich umhüllt von dichtem Nebel und süßlicher Geruch stieg mir in die Nase.

Als ich endlich etwas erkannte, kletterte Alice gerade aus der Luke.

Sie lächelte, als sie mein verwirrtes Gesicht sah.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst", sagte sie und ich musste grinsen.

Mal sehen, was in Wahrsagen so alles auf mich zu kam.

Alice ging auf den einzigen noch freien Tisch zu, setzte sich und sah mich an.

Da setzte ich mich zu ihr.

Kurz später erschien auch schon die Lehrerin. Oder zumindest vermutete ich, dass es eine Lehrerin war.

Sie hatte einen farbenfrohen, indischen Sari an und an ihren Armen hingen unzählige Armreife. Ihre blonden, lockigen Haare hatte sie zu einer lockeren Hochsteckfrisur gesteckt und sie strahlte alle mit klaren, blauen Augen an.

Um ehrlich zu sein: Sie sah eher so als, als wollte sie zu einem Maskenball gehen, als dass sie hier unterrichten wollte.

„Willkommen zurück, meine Lieben", sagte sie mit heller Stimme und sah sich in der Klasse um.

Ihr Blick blieb an mir hängen.

„Ahh, wie ich sehe haben wir eine Neue in unserem Kurs. Miss Leblanc aus Frankreich, nicht wahr?" Sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern sprach sofort weiter: „Ich bin Professor Yates.

Schön, dass sie zu uns gefunden haben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt ihnen hier."

Sie lächelte mich an, begann dann aber mit dem Unterricht.

Der Unterrichtsstoff dieses Jahr waren die Traumdeutung und das Kartenlegen.

Wir begannen mit dem Thema Traumdeutung, doch die Stunde war kurz und somit auch schon wieder zu Ende. Als Haussaufgabe sollten wir einen 20 Zoll langen Aufsatz über die Grundsätze der Traumdeutung schreiben.

Mir graute es schon vor der nächsten Stunde. Wir würden dann anfangen, Träume zu deuten...

Als nächstes hatte ich Zauberkunst und so liefen Alice und ich die ganzen Treppen wieder herunter zum Zauberkunst-Klassenzimmer.

Kaum hatte ich die nebligen Räumlichkeiten von Professor Yates verlassen, schien es als würde die Last der schweren Luft von mir fallen.

Erleichtert atmete ich wieder normale Luft ein und verdrängte endgültig den blöden Traum.

Pünktlich unten für Zauberkunst, sah ich auch Lily wieder.

Sie strahlte uns beide an und fragte gut gelaunt: „Und, wie war Wahrsagen?"

„Traumhaft", meinte Alice sarkastisch und verzog ihr Gesicht.

Daraufhin musste Lily laut lachen.

„Ohhh, Alice..."

Lily kam zu keiner weiteren Ausführung, da wir ins Klassenzimmer mussten.

Alice und Lily setzten sich -nach meinem Geschmack etwas zu weit- nach vorne, in die zweite Reihe.

Ich mochte es nicht, so weit vorne zu sitzen und ging auf einen Platz in der vierten Reihe.

Die beiden sahen mich etwas erstaunt an, sagten aber nichts.

Neben mich setzte sich ein blondhaariges Mädchen mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Komm, Ruby! Hier ist noch genug Platz."

Die Blonde winkte ihre Freundin zu sich. Diese setzte sich zögernd neben sie.

„Hallo", begrüßte die Blonde mich freundlich. „Du bist Jeanne, oder? Die Neue aus Frankreich."

Diese Stimme..., irgendwoher kam sie mir bekannt vor. Nur, woher?

„Ja", beantwortete ich ihre Frage.

„Ich bin Mel, und das ist meine Freundin Ruby." Sie deutete auf die Schwarzhaarige neben sich.

Mel..., Mel..., woher kann mir das bekannt vor?

Immer wieder wiederholte ich in Gedanken ihren Namen. Auf einmal fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„MELINDA!", rief ich erstaunt.

------------------------------

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	3. Tag 1 auf Hogwarts

Huhu, da bin ich wieder.  
Ich bin ehrlich etwas enttäuscht, wie wenige mir Reviews schreiben. Ich versteh das nicht...  
Mich interessiert eure Meinung sehr und auch ein kleiner Kommentar würde mich total happy machen =)  
Ein riesiges Dankeschön geht an meine Beta für die lieben Reviews!

Los gehts...

* * *

_"MELINDA!" rief ich erstaunt._

**Kapitel 3**

"Jeanne", jubelte sie und fiel mir in die Arme.

Es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wann hatte ich sie das letzte Mal umarmt?

Beim Abschied... Mit neun Jahren...

Erst jetzt merkte ich, wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte.

Aber jetzt war ich wieder da, zurück in England, bei Mel...

„Meine kleine Jeannie…"

„He!" Ich verpasste ihr einen leichten Klaps.

Sie lachte.

"Bist du auch in Gryffindor?"

Ich nickte.

"Hey, super!" Sie musterte mich eingehend.

"Du siehst gut aus. Warum hast du mir nicht mal ein Foto von dir geschickt?

Ist ja auch egal.

Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie es in Frankreich war. Warum hast du so selten geschrieben?

Ich hab dich voll vermisst!" plapperte sie drauflos.

"Chrmchrm", räusperte sich der Lehrer.

Ich sah nach vorne, konnte jedoch keinen Lehrer entdecken. Auf einmal tauchte ein Haarschopf über dem Pult auf. Dann entdeckte ich auch den Bücherstapel, auf dem der Zwerg stand, um über das Pult schauen zu können.

"Wer ist das?" fragte ich Mel misstrauisch.

"Das", Mel konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, "ist Professor Flitwick, unser Lehrer für Zauberkunst."

"Du machst Scherze!"

"Nein", prustete sie.

"Du willst nischt e'rlisch sagen, dass ER unser Le'rer ist", sagte ich entgeistert.

"Doch", kicherte Mel.

"Ruhe bitte!" sagte der Zwerg mit piepsiger Stimme.

Bei Merlin! Das konnte doch nicht ihr Ernst sein. Erst diese komische Wahrsagelehrerin und dann das...

,Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein Troll als Lehrer, dann ist die Sammlung perfekt', dachte ich sarkastisch.

Der Unterricht ging nur schleppend vorüber.

Als es endlich klingelte und ich schnellstmöglich das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, noch entsetzt von dem Berg Hausaufgaben, den der Lehrer uns aufgehalst hatte, wurde ich zurückgehalten.

„Miss Leblanc, bitte bleiben sie noch einen Moment da", rief der kleine Professor Flitwick.

‚Oh, nein!'

Es blieb mir keine andere Wahl, als zu warten bis alle Schüler draußen waren.

Dann überschwemmte er mich mit einem Schwall von Worten.

Er hoffte, ich hätte kein Problem mit dem Stoff, würde gut mitkommen, fragte mich, ob ich verschiedene Themen schon behandelt hatte und, und, und.

„… dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg", endete er.

Als ich endlich draußen war, hatte die Pause schon geendet. Mit einem erstickten Schrei stellte ich fest, dass ich jetzt Muggelkunde hatte.

Wo war nur das Muggelkundeklassenzimmer?

------------------------------

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf den nächstbesten Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.

,Geschafft!'

Den heutigen Schultag hatte ich schon mal überstanden.

Eigentlich stand noch Arithmantik an, aber dafür hatte ich absolut keinen Nerv.

Außerdem hatte ich das Fach in Frankreich auch nicht gehabt und es hieß, dass es nicht gerade einfach war.

Somit hatte ich schon zwei Fächer gefunden, die ich definitiv nicht nehmen würde: Arithmantik und alte Runen.

Das hatte ich schon nach einem Jahr abgewählt und ich wollte sowieso kein Archo-dingsda... - oder wie nannten die Muggel das nochmal? Ach ja - Archäologe werden.

"Hey Jeannie! Hast du Lust, mit uns zum See schwimmen zu gehen?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme. Es war James.

"Klar, gerne!" Ich sprang vom Sessel auf.

Wenn ich jetzt schwimmen ging, konnte ich die Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde - 10 Ellen Text über irgendeine Pflanze – und Zauberkunst aufschieben.

"Isch komm gleisch", sagte ich und ging Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Das nachgerufene "Darf ich mitkommen?" von Black ignorierte ich gekonnt.

Aber ich fragte mich, warum ihm so viele Mädchen hinterherliefen, wie Lily und Alice behaupteten. Black hatte echt kein Niveau.

Oben im Schlafsaal traf ich auf Mel, die anscheinend gerade gehen wollte. Sie trug ein buntes Kleid und am Hals sah man den Träger ihres Bikinis.

"Wartest du kurz auf misch?" fragte ich sie.

"Ja klar." Sie lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

Schnell kramte ich mein Zeug zusammen. Bikini aufs Bett, Strandtuch, Sonnencreme und ein Buch in die Umhängetasche. Dann schnappte ich mir meinen Bikini und ging ins Bad.

Eine Viertelstunde später traten wir durch das Schlossportal ins Freie.

Mel und ich mussten feststellen, dass wir nicht als einzige die Idee gehabt hatten, zum See zu gehen. Auf der Wiese tummelten sich schon viele.

Die Jungs waren auch schon da.

Wir suchten uns einen schattigen Platz neben einem Baum und stellten unsere Taschen ab.

"Wer als erste im See ist...", rief Mel, zog sich in Windeseile ihr Kleid aus und rannte los.

,Na warte!' Ich schmiss mein Kleid neben meine Tasche und schon war ich hinter ihr her.

Triumphierend bemerkte ich, dass ich aufholte.

Ich rannte ungefähr bis zur Hälfte des Bootsstegs und sprang dann ins Wasser.

"Ich war schneller", sagte Mel, als ich prustend an die Oberfläche kam.

"Ach was."

"Gibs zu, ich war schneller."

"Gleichschnell?" schlug ich vor.

Ihr "Ok" bekam ich gerade noch mit, dann wurde ich untergetaucht.

,Welcher Idiot...?'

Hustend und wasserspuckend tauchte ich wieder auf.

„James! Wie kannst du es wagen?!"

„Ich? Ich hab gar nichts gemacht." Aber ich glaubte ihm nicht.

„Na warte!" Ich stürzte mich auf ihn und er nahm fluchtartig Reißaus.

Schnell schwamm ich hinterher und tauchte ihn unter.

Rache ist süß…

Aber die Freude blieb mir nicht lange, denn kaum war er wieder aufgetaucht, war ich auch schon wieder unter Wasser.

„Das ist nicht fair!" protestierte ich.

Er zuckte mit den Schulten und grinste schelmisch.

Es hatte keinen Zeck. Am Ende hatte ich wieder drunter zu leiden. Wenn ich mich jetzt wieder rächen würde, konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass er sich auch rächte.

Er hatte gewonnen…

„Friede?" bat ich ihn.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Für dich doch immer, Jeannielein."

Ich verdrehte die Augen, musste aber lachen.

Typisch James.

Wir tollten noch eine Weile im Wasser herum, dann legten wir uns in die Sonne.

Beim Eincremen war natürlich sofort wieder Black zur Stelle und bot sich an uns zu helfen.

„Tut mir leid, schon fertig", flötete ich.

Sein darauffolgender Blick war wirklich zum Schießen.

Vielleicht sollte man ihm einen Preis verleihen: Der blödeste Gesichtsausdruck aller Zeiten.

Ich musste lauthals lachen und Mel stimmte mit ein.

Danach ließ er uns zum Glück erstmal in Ruhe.

Nach einiger Zeit in der Sonne liegen, beschloss ich mich in den Schatten zu legen. Ich kramte das Buch aus der Tasche – Shakespeares „A Midsummer Night's Dream", natürlich auf Englisch – und begann zu lesen.

„Aie!"

Verwundert öffnete ich die Augen. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Aber anscheinend hatte ich das auch nicht lange.

Schon wieder spürte ich den Schmerz an meiner Hand.

‚Bei Merlin, was…?' dachte ich und rieb mir meine Hand.

Vor mir saß eine pechschwarze Eule und begann jetzt auf meinem Bein herumzupicken. Es war Mums Eule, Elphi.

Damit sie endlich mein armes Bein in Ruhe ließ, nahm ich ihr den Brief ab, der an ihr festgebunden war.

Verblüfft stellte ich fest, dass sie zwei Briefe trug. Einen an mich und einen an Mel.

Was wollte meine Mutter von Mel?

Das war jedoch eher Omas Schrift, aber das machte mich nur noch misstrauischer.

„Mel?" rief ich zu ihr rüber. Sie spielte mit den Jungs und ein paar anderen Volleyball.

„MEL!"

Endlich hatte sie mich gehört und kam hergejoggt.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ein Brief an disch."

Sie nahm den Umschlag mit ihrem Namen drauf und sah ihn verwundert an. Schließlich machte sie ihn auf.

Ich beobachtete sie beim Lesen und sah, wie ihre Augen zu leuchten begannen. Schließlich stieß sie einen Freudenschrei aus und hüpfte wie ein verrückt gewordenes Huhn herum.

Viele sahen erstaunt her.

„Was ste't drin?"

Sie sah mich verschmitzt an, sagte aber nichts.

„Mel!"

„Schweigepflicht…" Dann tanzte sie weiter herum.

Was hatte meine durchgeknallte Oma ihr geschrieben? Warum ihr? Warum konnte sie es mir nicht erzählen?

Ich würde es schon irgendwie herausfinden…

* * *

Reviews? *lieb guck*


	4. Chapter 4

Da bin ich wieder!  
Hoffentlich efällt euch das Kapitel und ihr lasst einen kleinen Kommi da.

LG Lily-Flower

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

"...ist tot..." Die Szene verblasste und die Frau, die die Schreckensnachricht immer überbrachte, verschwand. Schlagartig war ich hellwach.

Schon wieder dieser Traum! Mein Vater... tot, umgebracht. Warum? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum sah ich meinen Vater tot? Er lebte doch noch!

Warum kam immer dieselbe Person, dieselbe Frau, die mir die Nachricht überbrachte? Wer war sie? Warum ausgerechnet sie?

Ich seufzte resigniert auf. Zu viele Fragen, deren Antworten ich nicht kannte. Die einzige Chance, die Bedeutung des Traums herauszufinden, waren die Wahrsagestunden.

Abrupt setzte ich mich auf. Da durchzuckte ein scharfer Schmerz meinen Kopf und ich fiel mit einem erstickten Schrei zurück in mein Kissen.

Alles drehte sich und mir war schlecht. Wenn doch nur endlich dieser Traum aufhören würde. Jede Nacht raubte er mir den Schlaf, jede Nacht wurde es schlimmer. Und jeden Morgen wachte ich mit diesen verdammten Kopfschmerzen auf. Vielleicht sollte ich doch zu Madam Pompfrey gehen und mir einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf geben lassen. Dann könnte ich wenigstens eine Nacht durchschlafen.

Ich startete einen zweiten Versuch mich aufzusetzen. Ich kam mir zwar immer noch so vor, als wäre ich mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand geknallt, doch ich stand trotzdem langsam auf. Meine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi und ich hielt mich schnell am Bettpfosten fest, um wenigstens ein bisschen Halt zu haben.

Benommen torkelte ich Richtung Schrank. Plötzlich stieß ich mit meinem Fuß voll gegen etwas Hartes. Fast hätte ich vor Schmerz laut aufgeschrien.

"Verdammter Mist!" fluchte ich leise vor mich hin, presste eine Hand gegen den schmerzenden Fuß und betete, dass der Schmerz bald nachließ.

Schließlich setzte ich den Weg zum Schrank humpelnd fort.

Als ich die Schranktür öffnete, hätte ich mir um Haaresbreite auch noch meinen Kopf angeschlagen. Merlin sei Dank, dass die Tür mich knapp verfehlte, mein Kopf tat sowieso schon genug weh.

Blind tastete ich in meinem Schrank herum und suchte den Beutel mit den Tränkephiolen, den Mum mir für Notfälle gegeben hatte. Darin war ein Kopfschmerzmittel oder ähnliches.

Endlich fand ich ihn und zog ihn heraus.

Doch als ich ihn fast draußen hatte, rutschte er mir plötzlich aus der Hand. Schnell griff ich mit der anderen Hand danach und schaffte es gerade noch, den Beutel aufzufangen, bevor er Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Ein Glück, sonst wären die ganzen Phiolen futsch.

Was war ich heute nur für ein Troll?

Schnell nahm ich die Phiole mit dem Kopfschmerztrank, träufelte ein paar Tropfen auf meine Zunge und schluckte.

Hoffentlich wirkte er bald.

----------------------------

"Morgen ihr beiden", rief Alice uns fröhlich zu und ließ sich neben mich fallen.

"Ratet mal wer schon die ganze Zeit hierher schaut...", raunte sie, sodass es nur Lily und ich mitbekommen konnten.

"Oh, nein, bitte nicht Potter..." Lily sah genervt von ihrem Buch auf.

"Nein, es ist nicht Potter, aber du liegst von der Richtung her nicht falsch..."

Alice grinste heimlichtuerisch.

"Es scheint so als habe es der liebe Black auf unsere Jeanne abgesehen!"

Mir blieb mein Bissen im Hals stecken und Lily verschluckte sich, als sie gerade einen Schluck Kürbissaft trinken wollte und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

"Was?" fragte ich Alice entsetzt als ich wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam.

"Okay, noch mal für dich, Jeanne", setzte Alice erneut an und grinste noch breiter. "Sirius Black, Mädchenschwarm von Hogwarts, schaut dich schon seit mehr als fünf Minuten - solange bin ich schon in der großen Halle, es könnte also noch länger sein, und er hat bis jetzt noch nirgendwo anders hingeschaut - mit einem ... mhhh ... gewissen Blick an, tu comprends?"

Lily neben mir fing schallend an zu lachen.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein!

Langsam lehnte ich mich zurück und sah zur Seite. Oh nein, oh nein! Sirius Black zwinkerte mir wirklich zu.

Auf einmal verlor ich das Gleichgewicht. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich irgendwo festzuhalten, zog fast Lily mit runter und kippte schließlich wild rudernd rückwärts von der Bank.

"Oh Gott, Jeanne!" rief Lily entsetzt.

"Alles ok?" fragte Alice bestürzt und half mir auf.

"Ja, ja, alles ok", sagte ich, mein Gesicht glühte.

Warum war ich heute Morgen nur aufgestanden? Warum nur? Dieser Tag brachte nur Unglück!

----------------------------

Der Unterricht verbesserte meine Stimmung auch nicht unbedingt.

Als erstes hatte ich Zaubertränke, eine Doppelstunde! Ich hätte den Weg dort hin liebend gerne nicht gefunden. Doch in den Kerker gab es keine sich bewegenden Treppen und das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer war wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Außerdem war es keine gute Idee, bei Professor Slughorn zu spät zu kommen. Er war der Hauslehrer der Slytherins und bevorzugte sie ausnahmslos. Die Schlangen konnten sich bei ihm alles leisten. Die Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws und besonders uns Gryffindors konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden. Und so zog er allen auch liebend gern Punkte ab.

Es gab nur eine Ausnahme: Lily. Sie war ein Ass in Zaubertränke und so einer von Slughorns Lieblingen. Er mochte sie sogar noch mehr als manche seiner geliebten Slytherins. Ihr würde er wahrscheinlich alles, aber wirklich alles durchgehen lassen.

Leider hatte ich nicht das Glück, so begabt in Zaubertränke zu sein.

Der Trank, den wir gerade brauen sollten, musste lilafarben sein. Lilys strahlte natürlich im perfekten Lila, meiner war grasgrün.

Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als er doch noch violett wurde.

Zaubertränke war die Hölle, da musste ich Alice zustimmen. Ihr Trank war noch schlimmer als meiner vor einigen Minuten. Er war feuerrot und brodelte stark. Dieser Trank würde mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit bald in die Luft gehen!

Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich schon meine Einlieferung in den Krankensaal, vollkommen mit rotem Zaubertrank bespritzt. - Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich Alice helfen konnte und überlegte mir schon fieberhaft, wo ich in Deckung gehen sollte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig warf Lily etwas in Alice' Kessel und wies sie an, dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren. Dann flüsterte sie ihr weitere Tipps zu. Der Trank färbte sich mit der Zeit tatsächlich lila.

Am Ende der Stunde gaben wir beide, Alice und ich, doch noch einen passablen Trank ab. Als Professor Slughorn Lilys Trank sah, schwärmte er in den höchsten Tönen und Gryffindor gewann 50 Hauspunkte. Doch davon waren sofort wieder 10 Stück weg, weil Blacks Trank explodierte.

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte ich heute zum ersten Mal, da die Lehrerin erst sonntagabends angekommen war.

"Schon wieder eine neue Lehrerin...", murrte Alice.

"Schon wieder?" fragte ich erstaunt.

"Ja, wir haben jedes Jahr eine neue Lehrerin oder einen neuen Lehrer", erklärte Lily. Flüsternd fügte sie hinzu: "Als läge ein Fluch auf dem Posten..."

Dann rauschte auch schon die Lehrerin ins Klassenzimmer.

Sie stellte sich als Professor Worthington vor, war ziemlich jung und voller Elan. Ich schätzte sie mit ihren hellbraunen Haaren, die in einer Hochsteckfrisur auf ihrem Kopf thronten, auf ungefähr Mitte bis Ende zwanzig.

"Nun, diese Stunde werden Sie sich duellieren. Das ist eine gute Übung und Sie können mir zeigen, was Sie schon alles können.

Bitte schreiben Sie Ihren Namen auf einen Zettel und geben Sie ihn zu mir nach vorne."

Rascheln erfüllt den Raum als alle Zettel herausholten, dann das Kratzen vieler Federn.

Schließlich zog Professor Worthington immer zwei Zettel und las die Paare laut vor.

Ich musste mich mit einer gewissen Bellatrix Black duellieren.

Als alle Paare festgelegt waren, verschwanden auf einen Wink alle Tische und Stühle und eine Bühne erschien.

Dann rief sie die Ersten auf. Sie verbeugten sich voreinander, dann begann das Duell.

"Pass auf dich auf, mit Bellatrix ist nicht zu spaßen."

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Da stand Sirius Black und sah mich ernst an. Ernst! Nicht das typische Black'sche Grinsen, keine Anmache.

"Was?" fragte ich perplex.

"Bellatrix, meine Cousine, nimm dich lieber vor ihr in Acht. Sie ist in Slytherin. Sie wird nicht fair kämpfen." Er sah mich wirklich besorgt an.

Doch dann gewann sein typisches Lächeln wieder die Oberhand. "Übrigens: toller Stunt heute Morgen beim Frühstück", sagte er und verschwand in der Menge.

Ich spürte, wie mir schon wieder die Hitze in den Kopf stieg. Arrrg... wie ich ihn für seine Überheblichkeit hasste!

"Jeanne Leblanc?" fragte eine Stimme.

"Ja?"

Als ich mich umdrehte, blickte ich in gefährlich blitzende, dunkle Augen. Doch das Mädchen lächelte. Sie war schlank und hatte schöne, schwarze Haare, die ihr in wilden Locken über die Schultern fielen.

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte sie und reichte mir die Hand. "Ich bin Bellatrix Black, deine Duellierpartnerin."

Mir fiel fast die Kinnlade runter. Sie LÄCHELTE mich an! Sie FREUTE sich mich kennen zu lernen! Sie war eine Slytherin, ich eine Gryffindor.

Was hatte ihr Cousin gesagt? Sie sei gefährlich?!

Was war nur mit den Blacks heute los? Waren sie verhext?

Ich versuchte schnell meine Überraschung zu überspielen und lächelte freundlich zurück.

"Du kommst aus Frankreich, nicht wahr?" fragte mich Bellatrix.

"Ja."

"Woher dort?" fragte sie weiter.

"Aus der Bretagne", antwortete ich.

Sie plauderte weiter als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Verrückt, einfach verrückt!

Dann wurden wir aufgerufen.

"Viel Glück!" sagte Bellatrix.

"Danke... dir auch."

Sie ging links auf die breite Bühne, also ging ich auf die rechte Seite. Wir verbeugten uns in der Mitte und gingen dann jeweils an ein Ende.

"Nicht verletzen, nur entwaffnen. Wenn ich auf drei gezählt habe, könnt ihr beginnen.

Eins...zwei...DREI!"

Sofort feuerte Bellatrix einen Fluch ab. Ich blockte ihn und versuchte sie zu schocken. Sie blockte den Fluch ebenfalls. Immer schneller feuerten wir gegenseitig Flüche ab. Blocken, nächster Fluch, wieder blocken. Bellatrix feuerte mehrere Flüche nacheinander ab. Ich musste sie blocken und hatte keine Möglichkeit, Flüche zurückzuschicken. Verdammt, sie war gut! Aber fair, keine schwarzmagischen Zauber.

Ich änderte meine Taktik. Dem nächsten Fluch wich ich aus und feuerte gleichzeitig einen Schockzauber auf Bellatrix ab. Fast, aber leider nur fast hätte ich sie erwischt, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, doch sie beschwor gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schutzschild herauf.

Daraufhin feuerte sie noch schneller weitere Flüche auf mich ab.

Ein Stolperfluch ließ mich hinfallen und ich dachte schon ich hätte verloren, als mir plötzlich eine Idee kam. Schnell rollte ich zur Seite, um einer Ganzkörperklammer zu entkommen. Dann schickte ich einen Schockzauber los und direkt danach einen Verwirrungszauber. Sie blockte den Schockzauber, doch der Verwirrungszauber traf sie mitten in den Bauch.

Ich jubelte innerlich und versuchte Bellatrix zu entwaffnen, aber der Zauber verfehlte sie knapp. Und schon hatte sie den Verwechslungszauber wieder abgeschüttelt und schoss weitere Flüche ab, die ich blockte.

"Genug!" beendete Professor Worthington das Duell. "Die anderen wollen auch noch drankommen", meinte sie lächelnd. "Das war eine sehr gute Leistung, Miss Black und Miss Leblanc. 10 Punkte für Slytherin und 10 für Gryffindor."

Ich verließ die Bühne und das nächste Paar fing an sich zu duellieren. Da kam Bellatrix noch einmal auf mich zu.

"Du warst gut", sagte sie anerkennend.

"Danke, du aber auch."

----------------------------

Die Astronomie-Theoriestunde ging an mir vorbei wie im Traum.

Das komische Verhalten der beiden Blacks ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Doch mehr als Sirius' Warnung verwunderte mich Bellaxtix' Freundlichkeit. Es wollte mir nicht einleuchten, warum Bellatrix Black so nett zu mir gewesen war. Warum sollte sie auch? Ihr lieber Cousin hatte mich ja sogar vor ihr gewarnt. ,Sie wird nicht fair kämpfen.' Das hatte er gesagt. Doch sie war freundlich und hatte keine Tricks verwendet.

"Jeanne, kommst du?" Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass die Astronomiestunde schon zu Ende war. Alle anderen hatten den Raum schon verlassen. Nur Mel stand noch wartend in der Tür.

"Oh, ja klar", sagte ich, schnappte mir meine Tasche und ging mit ihr zur großen Halle.

"Sag mal, was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist so still. Hat die Black dich doch verhext?" fragte Mel und stopfte munter Essen in sich hinein.

"Ach was. Kein einziger Fluch hat mich getroffen. Aber das ist ja gerade das Komische..."

"Wer versteht die schon... hier", sagte sie und legte mir ein Stück Hähnchen auf den Teller. "Probier mal, das schmeckt gut."

----------------------------

In Kräuterkunde hatte ich keine Zeit nachzudenken. Professor Sprout war auch neu und ließ uns kaum Zeit zum Verschnaufen.

Je zu zweit hatten wir eine fangzähnige Geranie vor uns stehen. Ich musste mit Black arbeiten. Er hatte es irgendwie so gedreht, dass James und Remus zusammen arbeiteten und da Peter keinen ZAG in Kräuterkunde geschafft hatte, war er nicht hier. Also musste ich Black ertragen.

"Passen Sie auf, diese Geranie wird nicht umsonst ,fangzähnig' genannt. Wenn Sie ihr zu nahe kommen, beißt sie zu", warnte Professor Sprout.

Dann gab sie uns genaue Anweisungen und kontrollierte akribisch, dass wir auch ja nichts Falsches machten. Wir sollten sie zuerst umtopfen, danach zur richtigen Zeit und in den richtigen Abständen gießen.

Nach der Doppelstunde war ich total erledigt. Aber ich freute mich schon auf die schnarchlangweilige Geschichtsstunde bei Professor Binns, dem einzigen Geist, der Unterricht gab. Da konnte ich etwas Schlaf nachholen.

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
